


i feel like a ghost when you're here, so maybe im the phantom

by lightanddreamymcyt



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mainly Hurt, button room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightanddreamymcyt/pseuds/lightanddreamymcyt
Summary: "What are you doing here?" Wilbur finally turned his full body to face Ghostbur, the spirits pale and wavering appearance flickering in the torchlight.Ghostbur avoided his eyes. "You.. You already know why I'm here."(Ghostbur meets Wilbur in a dimly lit room. Neither come out happy.)
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Ghostbur
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	i feel like a ghost when you're here, so maybe im the phantom

"You're here again." Wilbur bit out, his tone heavy with venom. His hand was hovering over some of the etched in words of the walls of his little button room. Ghostbur nodded, eyeing him.

"I..I am. Hi, Alivebur." Ghostbur said, hesitancy in his every movement. Wilburs eyes narrowed and he shot a glare over at the spector.

"Don't. Don't call me that. I'm Wilbur." He hissed, hands clenching into tight fists. "What are you doing here?" Wilbur finally turned his full body to face Ghostbur, the spirits pale and wavering appearance flickering in the torchlight.

Ghostbur avoided his eyes. "You.. You already know why I'm here."

Wilbur ground his teeth. "...How do I die this time? Is the tnt faulty?" His eyes were squeezed shut from an equal mix of fear and irritation. Ghostbur hesitates for a moment. 

"...No. That's not how we die." Ghostbur seems so much more fragile then usual, Wilbur notes in the back of his mind. Something really bad must of happened. Maybe Tommy kills him? He scoffs. There's... well. If this plan goes through, he wouldn't be surprised if he at least tried.

"How do we die then?" Wilbur pulls at the cuffs of his coat, rolling one side up and down anxiously and tugging at his gloves edges. It was a nervous habit he had developed recently, but it had firmly implanted itself onto him.

Ghostbur stayed silent, floating over to the button dead center of the wall. Wilbur knew being impatient wouldn't get him anywhere with the forgetful spector, but he couldn't help feeling the tension rise. He fidgeted in the quiet, waiting for Ghostbur to speak.

"I...I don't think we should press the button. I think it's- it's a bad idea." Ghostbur stammered, eyes focuses on the button he didn't have the tangibility to press. Wilbur froze.

"...What?" Wilbur slowly walked towards Ghostbur, hands clenched around his sleeves. "Look at me." He bit out.

"You're saying that we should just give up? I don't- we don't *need* L'manburg." Wilburs eyes darted to the side. "It deserves to die." Ghostbur didn't look at him, intent on staring at the innocuous looking button.

"Does it?" Ghostbur mumbled, almost to himself. "Does it really? I know... I know there's no convincing you that we need it, but.... other people do."

Wilbur scoffed. "They have their own lives, Ghostbur. They can handle themselves." The specter stiffened, and spun around on Wilbur, getting far to close for comfort with tears in his watery pale eyes.

"They're kids, Alivebur! I know you think this will solve your problems but-" Ghostbur let out a choked sob. "It-it really won't." Faded hands gripped Wilburs shoulders as the dead man sobbed silently, staring straight into his eyes.

"Just... please. Think about more than- than- your idealized version of reality-!" Wilbur froze at Ghostburs words, an icy sort of anger filling him.

"So you want me to be selfish- Ghostbur? Is that what you're fucking asking of me?" He snapped, staring daggers into Ghostburs watery eyes.

"No- I'm asking you to be selfless for once-!" Ghostbur cried, leaking some of his own frustration at the situation. Wilbur growled under his breath, not liking the implications of that.

"For once?! I've given so much up-" Wilbur took an angry step forward, nearly passing through Ghostburs semi-transparent body. "So fucking much for this country-and for what?"

Wilburs eyes filled with tears he couldn't tell from anger or grief. "For some asshole to come in and make it irreparable?"

"You-you know that's not what I meant-" Wilbur shook his head.

"I don't know- actually. All I know is that you appear every time I'm about to get myself killed and you're always so fucking sad about it! You-" Wilbur took a deep breath, exhaling in a sad sort of sigh. "It's really like we're different people sometimes." He laughed bitterly. Ghostbur stared at him with wide eyes.

"Really- what could I be doing so wrong that I deserve this? To constantly be reminded that my death could happen at any minute?" Ghostbur got the sense Wilbur wasn't talking to him anymore, the man turning away to look at the walls and tracing along them with a clenched fist.

"Do you think I want this either...?" The ghost mumbled. "I only exist in death, you know." Wilbur suddenly whirls back around to face him.

"I don't care! I'm the one who has to live through all this- you're just the consequences- how could you ever understand?" Wilbur scoffed, eyes rolling. "Sometimes I wonder if you're just something my brain's come up with to keep me from doing stuff."

Ghostbur frowns. "You don't mean that..." Wilbur leans towards him with a strained smile that's equal irritation and fear.

"Oh but I do-! Ghostbur, do you really think something like ghosts could exist in this world? Time travelling ghosts none the less?" Ghostburs face grew frustrated.

"I-I'm real! If I wasn't real then-" He reaches out a hand towards Wilburs wrist. "If I wasn't real could I do this?" He smiles triumphantly as his hand circles Wilburs wrist, the alive skin warming him in a pleasant way.

Wilbur froze, not entirely comprehending what was happening. Ghostburs grip grew loose, and his face started to show concern as Wilbur stared at him, face blank except for shock. Their eyes met and they stared.

It took a moment, but Ghostbur drew his hand back to his chest, expression caught in a mix of concern and hazyness. "...Wilbur?" He asked.

Wilbur blinked rapidly, eyes darting around. "Wh-wha-did you just- what?" He yanked his own wrist up, rubbing circles into where Ghostbur had touched it, almost unconsciously.

"How did you-" Wilbur shook his head rapidly, as if dispelling his thoughts. "Am.. Am I asleep?"

Ghostbur stared at him, suddenly softening as something occured to him. It's hard to acknowledge that your death is right around the corner, maybe Wilbur had convinced himself that all of this was just a coping mechanism for something.

Wilbur laughed bitterly to himself, turning to slump down against the marked up wall. "So that's it. It's all just a dream. I probably haven't even left Pogtopia." A realization seemed to spark in his eyes.

"So that's why Techno had so much to offer- It's all just a dream." Wilbur shuts his eyes, the semi-relaxed face showing just how much stress he was under. Ghostbur stared helplessly- then took a step towards his alive counterpart.

"Wilbur... You aren't dreaming." He mumbled. "This is... This is reality." Wilbur bit back a dry sob in response, just opening his eyes to glare at the spector.

Ghostbur crouched down to be at eye level with Wilbur, sidling up next to him against the wall. He lifted a hand, hovering it worriedly over Wilburs shoulder. Wilbur snorted, seeming too tired to protest, a if all of his fight had left him in a gust.

Ghostbur leaned forward to wrap Wilbur up in a tight hug, freezing the living in surprise. The room had a stifling silence that streched out for a few good moments. Then Wilbur started shaking, sobbing quietly into the soft yellow sweater of his ghostly counterpart.


End file.
